thealphachroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Interior
The Celestial Interior is a hypothetical region surrounding the Human homeworld Earth. The region itself is defined by the populations of CSA solar systems, the defenses of each system, and strategic importance of a given world. As the CSA expands its territory and sparsely populated worlds become densely populated over time, they eventually become a part of the Celestial Interior. In 2381, the Celestial Interior of the CSA extended roughly 425 light years from Earth at the farthest distance. CSA Celestial Interior over Time Each species has a Celestial Interior, but is sometimes labeled differently, with names such as Inner Colonies. Outside of the Celestial Interior is the CSA is still considered CSA space, but is simply less populated and less defended. On Earth in 2014, the Celestial Interior technically did not exist because there was no CSA, unified empire, or otherwise. However, for the sake of comprehension, the Celestial Interior extended into low Earth orbit, to the International Space Station. After Humanity reached Luna, set up military bases there and set up defenses there, the Celestial Interior extended to the Moon's orbit. In 2377, the CSA's Celestial Interior's farthest boundary reached out 470 light years, and CSA space extended another 800 light years, encompassing worlds that were sparsely to mildly populated and research outposts, and the occasional heavily populated world. Overall, the height of the CSA included nearly 1300 light years and a total population of over 68 billion, with over 85% inside the Celestial Interior. The CSA-Entente War did push the CSA border back, and by 2377 they had begun trying to conquer and attack the Celestial Interior, pushing that back to about 425 light years by 2381. From that point onward, the CSA's power and influence declined rapidly, relative to the CSA's three centuries of development. The SHADE Conflicts, Tutorean Conquests, and especially the CSA-URG War saw CSA space rapidly recede. With the defection of Bastion in 2385, the Celestial Interior shrank significantly--over 100 light years with one defection--thus earning a key strategic victory for the Human Secession. By 2388, the CSA had recaptured Bastion, but the victory was short lived and only momentarily significant. In fact, given the rest of the war and its progress, CSA space had fallen back to 220 light years from Earth and was essentially surrounded by URG forces, while a great deal of their fleet focused on defending Luna, Earth, Antaro, and Bastion itself, which they attempted to reinforce and use as a launching point to reinvigorate their military campaign. Granted, the waves of insanity that spread across the URG did much to even the odds already. In 2389, the Celestial Interior had shrank even further. With most of the focus on military engagements from both sides, many of the worlds in the Celestial Interior were in a sort of grey area, with little serious defense by the CSA and limited attacks by the URG. When the URG recaptured Bastion during the same year, they all at once recaptured a key location in the heavily defended world, but had effectively reduced the Celestial Interior back to Earth and Antaro, albeit the Antaro system fleets had largely deserted the once-great military outpost in favor of reinforcing offensive capabilities abroad as well as Earth/Luna defense. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.